The Lace's Beauty
by ILikeThisUsername
Summary: Pearl is a lesbian in the closet with a strict catholic mother. Jasper is a brute who really doesn't give two fucks. And that's it. Main pairing is Jaspearl with some Rupphire and Lapithyst. RATED M FOR SEX AND LANGUAGE. Minor Japsis.


**PEARL**

I knew she was looking at me. I just knew it. Sweat dripped down my face. My pencil was shaking in my hand, the lead sliding off the page, messing up my drawing. My mother would never accept that I like her. My mother taught me at a young age that liking the same gender was wrong. My thoughts were running all over the place. Her twin would probably not like me either. The bell interrupted my thoughts. I jumped up. "Woah, calm down Pearlie," she said.

"Don't call me that," I told her. "Nah, I rather no- Yo, Amethyst!" She interrupted her own sentence. I rolled my eyes and gather my things. I had to tutor in a couple minutes. I looked down at my watch. 12:13. 7 more minutes. I thought about her. Her long cream colored hair. Her vitiligo. Her chocolate skin with cream colored patches. Her jordans she wore every day.

Her red hat with white patches she wore backward everyday. When she got angry, her nose flared with a pink color. "Pearl!" I heard Sapphire and Peridot yell. Sapphire had a long blue dress, knee high socks (that was covered up by her dress), little doll-like black shoes, light blue dyed hair that covered her eyes and her white elbow length gloves.

Peridot had blond hair, a green no-straps tank top that she stuck into her dark green skinny jeans. She had green boots. Oh, and she also had glasses. I turned around to the pair. "Hey," I said softly. "Hey P, wanna get coffee with me and Sapphie right now?" Peridot wrapped her arms around my waist, giving me one of her bone-crushing hugs. "I can't, I have to tutor Carnelian," I told them.

I ran off to the tutor room. "C'mon Peri," I heard Sapphire say to Peridot. I just imagined Sapphire and Peridot holding hands. I walked into the tutor room and saw Amethyst's little sister, Carnelian. "Hey," I said to her. We tutored until 1:30, then I went to my next class. My next class was with her. Why always her. I hate that I love her. I walked slowly back to my next class. I didn't want to see her.

Yet I didn't want to be late. I would probably get detention by Yellow Diamond. I saw the door to English. I gulped. I sat write behind her. I always tried to focus, but she was always there, distracting me from the lesson.I opened the door to see Garnet and her there, along with Agate. I looked over to see Yellow Diamond at her desk, her legs crossed on her desk. "Take your seat, Miss. Davila," She said to me.

Yellow Diamond went back to paperwork, while looking down at her watch. I walked over to my seat and pulled it out. I sat in it, looking at the back of her head. Her long mangled ivory mane. She turned around, looking me in my blue diamonds of eyes. And I looked back at her chestnut shaped emerald eyes. "Hey Pearlie, i've been working out, you like my muscles?!" She said obnoxiously. I always thought of her as a fuckgirl, until I started liking her.

"Uh, sure," I said, grabbing some of my homework. I grabbed my mechanical pencil and tried to working on it. "Bitch, you know you do," She said. She wiggled her eyebrows while Amethyst, who sat next to her, started snapping her fingers. I blushed. I fumbled my fingers while she looked at me working. "You actually fucking do that shit?" She said, cursing. I hated when people cursed. My mother always taught me cursing was wrong. Sometimes i think them in my head, and i try to stop myself, but it doesn't work.

"Yes, I do, as a matter of fact, Miss Quartz," I snapped back at her. She shrugged and turned around, putting her headphones in her ears. I looked over her shoulder to see she was listening to "Dead Or Alive- You Spin Me Round (Like A Record)". I was never the type to listen to 80s' and 90's. I mostly listen to K-Pop or Classical. After a couple of minutes of sitting in silence, Lapis finally came looking as tired as usual ,and we could start class.

Yellow Diamond wrote on her crusty black board with a piece of chalk. During the whole lesson I tapped my fingers and shook my foot. I really needed to go to the bathroom. After an hour of rules of english,I ran back to my dorm and looked for Lapis. Lapis wasn't there. She was roommate last year of college too. I shrugged it off and went to my room. I went to my dresser that had a mirror the same size of it on it.

I looked through the drawers and I started to undress. I slipped off all my clothing. I grabbed a pink tank top and baggy sweatshirt and sweatpants on over it. I looked around. I heard moans. Of Lapis. I went to the bathroom. I crouched down. I opened the door slowly and silently, so it wouldn't creek. I saw her. Lapis was pinned to the wall while she was on top of her. I guess they were scissoring. I looked away. Tears filled my eyes.

Lapis knew i liked her. No matter how many times I try to deny it, I like her. I like Jasper Sofia Quartz. As much as I want to deny it, i do. Mom would probably hate me for it. So many things went through my mind So many thoughts went through my head. I walked towards the bed and opened the sheets. I crawled under the sheets. I closed my eyes. I fell asleep.

 **Pearl's Dream**

I was shaking and sweating intensely, Jasper pinning me on the wall. She grabbed my frilly green skirt and started pulling it down my legs. She lifted up my shirt and pulled it over my head. I was left in my lingerie, which I was under my clothes because it's more comfortable than my normal clothes.

She started to pull it off. Sweat dripped down my face as I blushed a pale pink. My snow white skin clashing against her chocolate colored vitiligo skin. She leaned into my face and kissed me violently…

Then I heard birds chirping.

6:30 am.

I woke up to the sounds of blue birds chirping out the window. I was shock. Why did I have a wet dream about Jasper! I pulled down my pants and felt my panties. And, they were wet. I didn't mind it, I pulled my pants up and stretched out. I looked around and saw Lapis laying next to me, naked. "EW…!GERMS!" I yelled. Lapis darted up. "Wha-?!" She said. Lapis looked around, her eyes bloodshot, and saw me. "Sorry Pearlie," Lapis said. Lapis put the covered up to her neck like a turtle neck shirt.

"Why are you naked?" I asked. I already knew, but wanted the lying dark blue-haired bitch ass hoe to confess. Sorry for my language. "Oh, no reason," Lapis said, blushing. "YO-YOU FUCKED JASPER!" I fumed, nearly crying. I do regret saying that today, but anyways. Lapis face turned pale, tears filled her eyes. I felt so much pride hurting her.

Lapis put the sheets over her eyes, FUCKING MESSING UP THE SHEETS I HAD WASHED THE DAY BEFORE! I was so angry, i had told Lapis i liked Jasper. She just went on with having sex with her. I was so angry, my face burned up. I wanted to cry. But I didn't. I stomped away to get dressed into my normal school outfit.

I went to my side of our small dorm. I grabbed knee high pink socks- black slip on shoes, a blue dress with white ruffles, and a light blue bra with blue panties. I walked over to our bathroom. I thought about the night before, and I wrinkled my nose in disgust. I slid out of my night clothing, and grabbed my light blue bra. I slipped it on, it messing up my hair when I put it on.

I grabbed my blue panties and slipped them on. I grabbed my blue dress and put it on. I grabbed the pink knee high socks and put it on. I walked out of the bathroom and saw Lapis dressed. "Let's go,"I said under my breath. Lapis walked over to me, her legs shaking. I grabbed my backpack and ran out the door backpack slowed me down. It carried 5 thick books for classes, pens and writing journals, and some crumbled up love poems.

Lapis walked slowly behind me. I wasn't as angry as I was before. I started to feel bad. Poor Lapis. I decided to skip class that day. I didn't care at that moment. Jasper skipped her first class, which i'm in. I put my hands up to my ears. "I have to stop thinking about her!" I said, crouching down. Lapis was her class, probably with bloodshot red eyes. "Who are you talking about, Pearlie?" a voice said. I was frozen in shock.

Only one person called me 'Pearlie'. That was Jasper. I looked up and saw her. She had a grey sweater with red sleeves, a red hat that she had flipped back, tan jeans, and her white jordans with red stripes. "Why did you do it, Jasper…?" I said, looking back down, putting my arms around my legs. "Do what?" She said, confused. "Why'd you fuck Lapis?" I said, looking up at her. She was almost as flabbergasted as I was when I saw her with Lapis.

She took off her hat and ran her fingers threw her hair. "Pearl, I'm really stressed, so i needed to let it go," She said. "Nah, SIKE, I was just bored so I'm like hoe come here," She suddenly bursted out laughing. I sat there looking at her. I looked at her every feature. Jasper noticed me looking at her and smiled. "You want to go some place cool, Pearlie?!" She said, yanking my hand before i could say yes or nod.

She ran, and I ran behind her. She stopped in front of the main entrance and I jerked forward. My sweat drizzled down my forehead.

And that's where this all begins


End file.
